


Bittersweet Affection

by Hunnymittens



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Demonology, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Poetry, Rare Pairings, Romance, Smut, Split Personalities, Spoilers, Trying to expell my feelings, V has made me soft, Vergil owning my ass again, Violence, Writing this as just a poorly thought out idea really, Yoloing this shit like my life depends on it, idk - Freeform, im a trashcan, just an idea I had after the after credit cut scenes, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnymittens/pseuds/Hunnymittens
Summary: The end of the world had been put to a stop. Only part of your life was in shambles, Dante was gone as well as V. Every part of them not coming home didn't sit well with you, and to top it off Nero and Morrison seemed to not be telling you the whole truth of what went down. You weren't going to just leave things be-Not when you'd become so close to V, in the short time you knew him. You wanted answers and you'd have them one way or another.





	1. Crisis Averted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome to my trashcan of a fic~  
> I've got a lot of theories, ideas and feels I'm in need of expelling so voila welcome to my own personal hellzone of DMC :3
> 
> Ultimately V is the cause of this- actually all the Sparda men because I fall for the twins and Nero with no hesitation! But this. This is purely for the sake of my word vomit for Vergil coming back into my life and wrecking it like a wrecking ball and V popping in and just dipping like its okay. So if you love those two idiots as much as me I hope you enjoy my fic???
> 
> Lastly I don't have a beta and I do my best to make sure there isn't a great many errors so forgive me if there is any? Anyways.
> 
> Jackpot! X3

You remember the last time you saw him, he seemed weak. In need of rest. But he pressed on- **forced** himself to see things through. That was the last memory you had of V.

 

That’s all you could think about as Nico drove you guys back to your place of stay. The van jostled some as Nico drove recklessly through the streets. Finally the familiar building comes into view as she jerks the steer wheel to the left. It skids to a stop, while you rock forward some. Eyes peeking up just a fraction.

  
_Devil May Cry._

  
the neon red sign glowed brightly in the night sky, it lights up their part of where the shop stood. It was the place you called home, only now was it devoid of life. The key turns in the hole with a soft click, you push the one door open and step inside. Gently you swipe a finger over a shelf that’s collected dust over time. It felt good to be back- for the apocalypse in a sense to have been put to a stop.

  
You glance over your shoulder to look outside the double doors, there Lady and Trish are unloading Nico’s van of their things they’d bought or collected from this gig. You had to go grab your own things, so you stuff the keys to the place in your back pocket stepping out into the cold air. It bites at the exposed parts of your body irritatingly, though it’s a form of comfort to you.

  
Everything felt odd without Dante. Stale. He was family.

  
As you accept your suitcase from Nero at the car door, eyes cast low he gives you a pat on top of your head. It makes you look up to see what he wanted, at the same time swatting him away.

 

”If you ever need. You’re more than welcome to come by and stay with me, Kyrie and Nico for a few.” He offers graciously and you smile.

  
  
”I wish but someone’s gotta make sure those two and Morrison don’t tear the place down.” You respond dragging a finger across the top of your suitcase absentmindedly.

  
  
”Now you sound just like him.” Nero chuckles.

  
  
The laughter causes you to look up flashing a knowing smile. You spent most of your time with Dante- helping him with whatever he needed. And Lady it was spent sparring, training, growing stronger. Pushing your limits. While with Trish it was a quiet company of sorts, girl talk here and there.

  
Dante was your favorite he was lively, next to him was Nero with all his spunky energy. And of course Nico who rubbed off on you in no time. It’s hard saying goodbye but it’s not forever not like how it seemed to be with V.

  
”He’ll be back right?” The questions out your mouth before you can take it back, eyes glazing over. You don't even know who it's directed at more. Dante or V. You just wanted them both back home.  _Safe_.

 

”Maybe.” Nero says head raised to stare at the darkened sky, “Get some rest Y/n. And if you ever need to just call.”

  
You sit your suitcase aside, stepping up the steps and hug Nero. He freezes at the sudden contact and then wraps one arm over your shoulder. The other ruffles your hair as his chest rumbles with a hearty laugh.

  
”Y/n you’ve never been emotional in all my life growing up with you! Don’t start now! Besides I don’t do hugs remember.”

  
”Right, unless it’s Kyrie.”

  
”Unless it’s Kyrie.” He repeats and you pull away with a smile.

  
”This is why I like Dante better. He gives hugs.”

  
”As far as I know. Only to you, they aren’t huggers at all.” He jokes nodding to Lady and Trish who are talking inside the building now.

  
”You’re right. It just means I’m special.” You shrug letting go, you poke your head in further to see Nico stretching as she yawns.

  
”Catch ya later, Nico!” Your eyes narrow as you smile big, she returns the smile through her review mirror.

  
She turns in her seat arm prompted up on the headrest. Still sporting that winning smile, then she points to the suitcase that’s in your arms once more. You glance down at the case with a fondness wondering what she's done to your trusted weapon of choice to kick demon ass.

  
”You take care of that beauty! And if you ever need a fixer up just call!”

  
”I got it just call. Meaning don’t be a stranger. Drive safe guys!”

  
”Her? Drive safe?” Nero scoffs finding his seat in the passengers, you shut the door rounding the van up to the window Nero’s arm hangs out of now that he’s seated in the spot.

  
”I drive perfectly well!” Nico counters shoving him.

  
”According to who?” Nero rejects swiping a hand into the air as she lights a cigarette up.

  
”Guys come on. I’m serious, I’ve lost enough tonight so just.... be careful.” Their playful banter sobers up at your words, they share a knowing look before nodding in understanding at you. Nero didn’t want to crush your hope, or tell you what had become of V.

  
“Gotcha! See ya Y/n!” The van revs to life and is carting down the street leaving a puff of smoke behind. You wave until they’re a microscopic dot you can no longer make out.

 

You head back inside shutting the heavy double doors and set the suitcase aside. You don’t know where to start, you just know you want to clean the place up. Make it nice and presentable for Dante- only for the shit head to ruin it with his messy habits.

 

Lady and Trish call it a night heading upstairs into their perspective rooms. You on the other hand, roll up the sleeves to your simple button up shirt. Determined to set to work in silence, you pull out ear buds and attach em to your cell phone. Letting a mixed rock & roll playlist play, you sway to the beat. Rocking out every so often, even playing some air guitar while on top of Dante’s desk.

 

This was how you spent your time awaiting his return. With each passing day your hopes would drain a little more, becoming weary. No one popped by for a visit, no one called. Everything was so… lifeless.

  


- _A Few Weeks Later_ -

 

** 24th, July pm09:24 **

 

You sat outside expelling a sigh. Your knees were brought towards your chest so your elbows rested atop them, while your hands cupped your chin. Cradling it as you stare blankly at the sky, you were at a lost. Without a clue of what to do, the front door was wide open.

 

As if waiting for Dante to return.

 

“Wow. No sign of him. Nothing.” Lady starts to speak and your ears perk up at that. She was lounging on the leather couch, eating pizza they’d just had delivered.

 

“Hmm…. yeah.” Trish agrees licking her fingers clean, she was perched on Dante’s very own desk. You complained nonstop for them to stop acting as if the place was there’s but no one listened to you.

 

So you did what you could and salvaged the things he cherished that sat on his desk. By storing it in the dresser drawers, away from Lady or Trish’s sticky, noisy fingers. You let your hands hang over your knees outstretched, another sigh escapes your lips.

 

“Then, can I have this office?” You whip your head to look inside seeing Lady looking around the place with a reinvigorated fire, “Because I’ve been thinking it’s almost time for me to settle down somewhere.” She concludes.

 

This has you hoping to your feet, carefully stepping inside of the place and shutting the door. Trish looks at you then marches over to Lady snatching her unfinished pizza from her.

 

“No. I don’t think so. I rather quite like it.” The blonde saunters away as if she’s called dibs on the place. They both ignore your presence ready to call shots over who would be taking over the shop.

 

When the front door opens again, the hinges squeaking then seal with a click. You all turn around to face Morrison as he walks in without so much as a greeting.

 

“Oh, I hate to spoil your dreams, ladies, but that shit ain’t gonna happen.” He points a finger at Lady walking around to sit at the main desk.

 

“Whattaya mean, Morrison?” Lady in turn places her hands on her hips intrigued by his statement.

 

“See there’s this deed to this place and I happen to have it!” He holds it out before snatching it away when Lady makes a mad grab for it.

 

Trish moves around cornering the man a hand balanced on her hip, “Why do you-?” She starts ready to drill him when she’s cut off.

 

“Clever little devil came to see me right before his last job.”

 

That strikes a cord in you, ‘ _last job_ ’ meaning he wasn’t going to come back. Almost light headed you ease down into the leather couch. You didn’t have it in you to continue listening to them bicker on as if Dante hardly mattered… yet you found you also couldn’t leave the room, you needed to hear this. And find a way to carry on. It would get easier you try to tell yourself.. with time the wound would lessen. Maybe you'd finally find a way to live a normal life? Forget all about the demons living among humans. A whole other world, demonology, portals to the underworld, half demons, half human, **The Sparda Bloodline** \- but could you?  _Could you?_   Wipe clean everything you knew, were raised up on.

 

“Said something like, “My dearest friend, I know you’ll look after this place, ‘cause them crazy bitches—“

 

You look up briefly to see Lady and Trish pointing fingers on who Dante was referring to. That makes you smile briefly, they were a handful. But they were your families handful, and you wouldn't trade it for anyone else.

 

“Anyways he’s left the dead in Y/n’s hands.” You blink stunned as Morrison walks past you holding the deed out to your grasps.

 

“What?!” Trish exclaims from the desks hands slamming onto it, it rattles from the force.

 

“That’s unexpected.” Lady concludes as you accept the paper staring at it like it would swallow you whole, you hear Trish _tsk_ her tongue before leaning back on the desk. You mildly think she's disgusted with Dante's choice of leaving the place to you. But then you realize it's got nothing to do with you at all, they just wanted to snatch the place from him from up under his nose. You'd made a mild joke to Nero a couple weeks back, even more so to Dante as a lighthearted one months ago. You never expected he'd take it to heart, think this far ahead. The more you linger on it, the more your heart hurts. 

 

“You got the gist of it.” Morrison concludes and your eye lids flutter not knowing how to react.

 

“I wonder if he even plans on coming back.” Lady adds now looking over at Trish while she leans back onto the desk too.

 

“Got me.”

 

“What is important is I have a job for you two” You watch as they stand up ready to follow Morrison out the door, when the power cuts off, “… cause the rent ain’t free.”

 

They both groan grabbing their weapons, Morrison stands to the side letting the ladies head out first like a gentleman. You stand up suddenly rushing over to head out the door too when Morrison stops you.

 

“Dante had to of known something like this would happen. **You stay put** those were his words he told me to tell you. ‘ _Maybe stop by at Nero’s for a spell?_ ’ Was also his last message.” You blink muddled by all of this.

 

“Just do what he says, till we have the rent paid for then you can head on back here. Deal?”

 

“O-okay..” You agree now, swiping your cell phone and call Nico’s van. You barely turn around to have some privacy when you hear them rushing off into the night to do god knows what. You wanted in on the action anything to distract yourself from the mind numbing pain.

 

“Devil May Cry.” Nero’s voice answers strong and clear through the line.

 

“Uh… hello?” You’re silent for too long, “Hello?” He tries again.

 

“Nero…” You finally answer, tongue slipping out to wet your lips as your teeth catch your bottom lip. You’re filled with nerves- puzzled by everything that’s happened.

 

“Did something happen?!” He sounds alarmed already.

 

“I need to stay at yours for a couple of days.” You conclude softly into the cool air


	2. Rent's Due

-The Next Morning-

 

**25th, July am06:15**

 

You stifle a yawn as you stretch, having spent the night on the leather couch you roll over onto your other side. Feeling a slight crack, you reach for your cell phone right as it starts to ring. The blue light illuminating the once darkened space.

 

“Hello?” You grumble into the device, glad the insisting noise stopped.

 

“Rise and shine sleepy head, we’re outside wanna let us in?” It’s Nero’s cheerful voice and you grunt letting your other hand drop to the floor with a thud. Mildly you wonder what he meant by _'we'_ , still you're fresh waking up it escapes your mind. 

 

“What time is it?” You squint your eyes, pulling away from the cellular device to check the said time.

 

“6:15 now move your ass.”

 

“What the hell, Nero it’s too god damn early.” You roll off the sofa and reluctantly get to your feet. Finding the door handle you flip the latch, then open it just a bit. The offending light shines through and you recoil away from how bright it is. A complete contrast to the pitch blackness inside the shop. Nero walks in as soon as you make way for him, turning around to grab your already packed things.

 

"What happened here?" Nero teases giving the place a look over, snickering at their being no power as he flicks the light switch multiple times purposely. He knew it would rile you up, as you cared for the place far too much.

 

"Oh shut it... The rents due is all." You grumble grabbing your suit case and head outside.

 

"So you were serious about coming to stay with us for a few huh?" He follows you outside. 

 

You give a look inside, sad to be leaving the place. But you knew better, you couldn't live with the power off, let alone any basic necessities. As you were flat broke, so you shut the double doors with a heavy heart. Shoving the key into the hole and twist it, you give the door knob a twist to see if it truly was locked. Satisfied you look up at Nero, blowing air out your mouth. You didn't know where to start, with Dante leaving the deed to the place in your name, in his absence. Or the fact that a couple weeks later Morrison delivered that message, with the intent that Dante somehow had suspected this outcome. Lastly, that Lady and Trish went off on some unknown mission; that would get the rent paid for. Which Morrison had came to the two women about.

 

Your head was swimming, a headache building up now, too many questions. So many possibilities.

 

"I am... is that okay?" You decide to answer Nero's question first, still wrapping your head around the other information.

 

"Of course it is now get your asses in here! It's freezing!" Nico shouts from the open door at you both it shocks you to see she'd come along. Now picking up on just what Nero meant exactly, when he said  _'we're'_. 

 

"Coming your highness!" You race to get inside the van out of the offending cold.

 

Nero follows suit, shutting the door. You've shrugged off the backpack and set the suitcase down gently.  **IF** you hadn't Nico would've started up with her scolding and it was too early for that. You snag the passenger seat, peaking over your shoulder to see Nero's jaw drop. He starts to grumble under his breath as he organizes your things to sit neatly, and out of the walkway. Nico tries helplessly to hold in her laughter, cheeks turning red. You look over covering your mouth as she explodes laughing, you cant help but follow suit. The tears leak from the corners of your eyes, while you turn around to look at Nero.

 

"Are you gonna cry?" Nico starts up, how effortlessly she could rile Nero up always amazed you. On top of how close of friends they'd became, Nico was truly something to behold.

 

"Shut it Nico!" Nero warns under his breath as he stretches out on the couch, legs crossed balanced on the arm rest. His arms laying behind his head as he attempts to ignore you both.

 

"Is he always like this?" 

 

"Maybe?" Nico shrugs, cracking a knowing smile.

 

"What a baby, guess I'll explain later." You jab at him, snuggling down into the seat.

 

"Don't pretend you didn't plan to nap anyways." He teases, you whip your head around to see he had his eyes closed.

 

You look around for something to throw at the young devil hunter, settling on a empty semi crushed cup. You grab it and yeet it at his face, once it makes contact his arms go flailing. Swatting the object away as he sits up at the ready, "H-hey knock it off!" he shouts eyes opened now as he glares daggers at you. Still you don't back down sticking your tongue out at him, he clambers up reaching for you. Trapped in his grasps as he gives you a noogie, you cry out in false pain. Seeing Nico shake her head at you two, lighting a cigarette.

 

"Letttttt goooooo!" You complain helplessly.

 

"In my defense I just spent a night on a leather couch. For what its worth its oddly comfortable, more so than a floor butttttt." You struggle in Nero's iron grasp bunching your shoulders up to get him off, "Not perfect." You strain still trying to fight your childhood friend off.

 

  
"Really?" He doesn't believe you, so you look up offended then see him nudge his head to the couch. As if to make a show of what he was just about to sleep on.

 

"Ohhh! It ain't the same! Now off!" You press both your hands flat against his chest and shove. 

 

Nero crashes into Nico's seat and she jolts swerving the car. His hand reaches out to hold both the driver and passenger seats for balance. Nico looks absolutely livid as her cigarette just flew out the window. With one look you, give a funny face at Nero. Silently relaying a message, his lip twitches up as he rolls his eyes in understanding. You two would settle this later, so he goes back to sitting down now like a proper human being. You pluck at the split ends of your grey hoodie, not knowing when it was okay to speak up again. A couple seconds pass by when a fresh pack of smokes is before your eyes, catching the hint you open it up. Knocking one out and place it between her perfectly sculpted lips. Sitting the pack in your lap, you grab for the lighter. Raising your other hand to block the breeze out as you flick the flame alive, watching the nicotine stick singe.

 

"So where'd Lady and Trish get off to?" You ease into your seat playing with the lighter. Watching the flame appear with a flick of your thumb, holding it. Then letting go and watching it disappear.

 

"You noticed that huh?"

 

"Hard to miss them." Nero shrugs looking out the window.

 

"Morrison came with a gig." You speak as if disconnected.

 

"So another job?" Nico adds in and you nod this time, not feeling up to speaking.

 

"Just them two? Why not all three of you?" Nero pries and you sigh clutching the lighter in your palm.

 

"Dante left the deed to the shop in my name..." The van skids to a harsh stop at a red light as Nico hammered on the brakes.

 

Your hand flies outward, stabling yourself with the glove box and sit back upright. When you look around they're both stunned by the news. This was what you expected, not really mentally prepared to get into this you wring your hands together. Feeling a rush of nervousness, Nico puts the car in drive when the light turns green again. What more could you say, you didn't expect it yourself and it was all insane.

 

"I ugh... made a joke about him leaving the shop in my care if anything where to happen to him... I meant it in good fun! But..." Your words die down when you imagine Dante's silly grinning face flash before your eyes.

 

"Why don't we finish up inside, with a bowl of whatever Kyrie's cooked up?" Nico aims to be positive, it only feels forced.

 

Nero grabs all your things, heading inside. You follow behind Nico, easing into the dining table with her help. Energetic footsteps bound down the staircase that was in front of the doorway. With you seated, Nico heads back outside to park the van into the garage. You hear Nero speaking to Kyrie in a hushed voice, it didn't matter if he spoke loudly or not. His voice was muddled as your mind drifted. You don't realize you've zoned out till a plate of piping hot breakfast is placed before you. Following the pale hand up to it's owner, it belonged to Kyrie. Seeing that too familiar, gentle smile she pulls you into a tight embrace. It's enough to make your walls crumble, you'd missed her since the good old days. Along with the stress of knowing what Dante had planned you sniffle harshly. Letting out all the bottled up emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so instead of working on updating this fic, I spent nearly two days just writing full on smut? Porn idfk for Vergil- it can sorta fit into this fic at some point but I’ve got to do a lot of heavy editing on it. And just *fans self* whoooo lets just say Vergil is a highkey focal point for me along with V atm.
> 
> So look forward to that & thank you again for the kudos, bookmarks and lovely reviews you guys are too kind OTL.
> 
> Ps. I kept trying to update and write on this chapter with my phone today as I was busy but it wouldn't save and deleted it all so I had to start from square one sorry for the delay >.<


	3. A lot To Take In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay. I wrote more smut but for V this time it’s soft imo. And ugh I had a hectic time went on a mini vacay and family stuff. Writers block blah blah blah.
> 
> Don’t murder me & if you do just ship me to the Underworld so I can be with Vergil & Dante.
> 
> This hasn’t been like tripled checked for errors so forgive me if there are a few. And a lot happens I guess? In this chapter? Kinda a lot? I’m posting this at 5am kmn.
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t You Dare Say It!~

- _Late Afternoon_ -

  
  
  


**25th, July pm05:45**

  
  
  
  


"I actually can't believe this!" You pronounce every word with each swing you throw at the punching bag.

  
"He just! HE **DID** THAT!" You express it all as sweat dribbles down your brow, "Without even telling me!" You switch up formations, grabbing ahold the bag and drive a knee into it with all your strength. Nero stabilizes the bag with both his hands all while he listens to your bottled up confusion. Nico is on the other side of the room with her head tucked deep into the hood of the van. Every so often she'll glance up when you start to pant out of breath.

 

"I mean is this normal for him?" You shake your head to yourself with a shaky sigh as you start to hammer at the punching bag all over again. 

 

**Left, right, left, right.**

 

**Right, left, right, left.**

 

You repeat the same process over and over. Like a mantra.

 

"He's Dante. When has anything ever made sense with him?" Nero rolls his shoulders as he goes over to you, you flick your eyes up to him. Arms crossing in defiance, up till he flicks your forehead. The force makes you recoil into the wall, clutching the sore spot as you give him a questioning look.   
  


"Stop stressing so much about the details. So you mentioned it to him as a joke, and he took it seriously." He shrugs walking to grab his water bottle and has a swig of it.

 

"I don't want to play favorites." Nico's accented voice drifts in and you look to her now.   
  


"But he has a point, you're the best bet compared to Lady or Trish. If it were up to them they'd rob the man blind." She makes sense as she cracks a smile oil smeared on her cheek, "He trusted you, Dante doesn't trust many people so consider it an honor!" She points a wrench in your direction then gets back to screwing things in place.

 

"Oh sure go ahead and make me feel bad, but gushy at the same time why don't you." You sigh folding your arms again accepting that Dante trusted you to look after things at his place.    
  


It would've helped to be made aware of these decisions, at least is what you tell yourself. But he probably disagreed, not wanting to deal with the ladies bickering or you most likely being emotional. And bombarding him with a million questions. Still nothing eased him being gone, and it only added to the sore wound because he left the deed in your name. All cause knew he wouldn't be back for awhile. That makes you blink thinking- _hoping_. 

 

He wouldn’t be back for awhile!

 

Meaning he has plans to come home, to further your beliefs it makes sense he'd choose you. You wouldn't change the shop at all, and keep it cleaned spotless. You've got a genuine smile on your face when Kyrie’s holding a piping hot cup of cocoa below your chin. The smell of chocolate topped with marshmallows wafts up, with the warmed steam.   
  


"It'll help you relax." She's so soft spoken compared to you, or Nico. At this point your adrenaline is dying down, which is a good sign.

 

"Thanks Kyrie." You give her a smile pulling off the boxing gloves with your teeth, one at a time as you transfer the glass between palms to successfully cast off the gloves. It really does ease your nerves, with the warmed liquid passing throughout your system as you give it a tentative sip.

 

"So you better now?" Nero nudges you playfully with his shoulder.   
  


"Yeah... I guess I am.” You stare into the cup making the sweet white treats move around in the ceramic object, "Thanks for listening to me...?" You shrug embarrassed at them all witnessing you lose your cool.   
  


"Leave it to a Sparda to get any girls feathers all ruffled." Nico taunts.   
  


"Quiet you!" Both you and Nero say at the same time, it makes the whole room erupt into a fit of laughter.   
  


After your screaming spell, Kyrie showed you to the guest bedroom that you'd be calling home till the otherwise unforeseeable future. Your things were already carried in by none other than Nero, so you shut the door to give yourself privacy. Opening up the overstuffed backpack, you pull out some pairs of cut jeans, sweats, short shorts, and leggings. After that are a bunch of logo designed t-shirts and a few hoodies. Only your absolute faves.

 

With the items stored away it seals the deal of you stay for awhile. Who knew how long, only time would tell. But you were a patient person- with nothing but time on their hands. Gently you ease into the cushiony bed, feeling the sleepiness start to weigh on you.

 

“Just for a few minutes.” You whisper to yourself as you get more comfortable turning onto your side and cradle the pillow. Passing into a quiet rest.

  
  
  
  
  


- _At Morrison’s_ -

  
  
  
  


**25th, July pm08:00**

  
  
  
  


“Hey Morrison what is all this junk?” Trish comments picking up a carelessly tossed aside newspaper with only her index and thumb. 

 

“That’s.. my morning paper.” Morrison smirks as he goes to have a seat on a couch relaxing.

 

“So what's this mission you’ve got for us?” Lady drags a lone finger across the top of his fireplace, staring at the dust she’s collected with mild interest.

 

Trish walks past Lady, waving a hand in front of her face because Lady decided to blow the dust in the blondes direction. The demonness sneezes abruptly, glowering in the odd eyed woman’s position. Morrison claps his hands together in one single action, gaining the two devil hunters attention.

 

“Cough it up.” Trish huffs placing her hand on her hip, she rolls her eyes looking at Lady who leans an elbow atop her shoulder. 

 

“It’s a delicate sort of mission.” He begins.

 

“Go on.”

 

“We’ve got to find a way to opening up a Hell’s Gate.” He shrugs.

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Lady exclaims.

 

“It’s suicide.” Trish drives the point home.

 

“He figured you’d say that. That’s why I collected all those fancy, snazzy old ass books. For you to look up a way that’s safe enough to open up a doorway for our infamous Dante.” Morrison now concludes.

 

“You called us here.. to read through a bunch of books? For that jackass?” Lady grimaces picking up a dusty book and gives the title a look over. It’s some ancient old language she can’t translate.

 

“Why do you think we’d do that for him?” Trish tries to seem aloof.

 

“Because he said you’d owe him, and deep down inside we know. We all care for the guy, he’s done a lot for us.”

 

“Okay we got it… wish you could’ve enlisted Y/n she’d be all gun ho about it.” Lady sets her Kalina-Ann III, since Dante had both her original and the second Nico so kindly created for her aside.

 

Trish had a new sword fashioned from demon parts of their last gig Nico collected. Since Dante went and merged his Rebellion with the Sparda sword she no longer had a weapon. Aside from her lightning, which was endless. She carried a sword similar in length and width, it had some groves along the sides and up the expansion of it were two lightning bolts. It gives off a red hue and in the middle was a deep gold, she carried it on her back as she did the Sparda blade.

 

“Dante said to leave her out of it… something about it’ll be too much for her to know the truth..” 

 

“Whatever.” Trish sits down opening a book and begins to speed read through it. The one she’s got is filled with knowledge on the Underworlds many levels of order, she remembers it well. It isn’t a fond memory however. Lady’s book she’s nose deep into comprises of different towers, and how they connect to the Underworld.

  
  
  
  


- _Back At Nero’s & Kyrie’s_-

  
  
  
  


**25th, July pm08:08**

  
  
  


You awake with a start, gasping harshly and clutch at the bed. Scrambling off the cushiony support, your feet bend at the touch of the cool floor. Knees buckling under weight, you rasp. Trying to catch your breath as you grip the comforter from your spot on the floor. Your head whips around to drink in the surroundings, at first bewildered at where you were. Then the memories come back with a kind of start.

 

Heart pounding like a thousand suns blazing in the morning sky. Your thoughts are chaotic, the remnants of your dream blending with all that’s happened in a course of a day. It causes a sort of thundering in your cranium.

 

**_Unrelenting._ **

 

“What?” You blink confused, shaking away the tiredness.

 

Slowly you stumble to your feet as the door to your room opens up. You can hear the door knob turn, as if your hearing was heightened. The energy still isn’t in your limbs fully, so you falter in the uprise slightly.

 

Nico rushes forward, hoisting you up with surprising strength you didn’t know the woman had inside. You balance a hand to the corner table, the other on the bed as you whirl around to regard her. She looks wrought with concern.

 

“What the hell Y/n!” She huffs frowning, “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine.. I think?” You blink.

 

“Why were you on the floor?” She probes with a cocked brow.

 

“Nightmare?” You scratch your head.

 

Stumbling out of the room, you turn to the right on autopilot. Not knowing where you were heading but somewhere in the hallway. In the bookshelves you approached, a familiar voice calls out to you. Your body all but collapses into the object. Shoving the books away, it clutters noisily to the floor. Then your hand comes into contact with cold metal.

 

The familiar head of the cane like automemory. The indentions, carvings smoothly sculpted into place. You’d thought it lost, and it called out to you.

 

“V?” 

 

“V?” Nico repeats from behind you in wonder.

 

“Oh shits.” She says as you turn around with the slightly weighty item gripped in both your palms. A look of expectancy upon your face.

  
  


- _Moments Later_ -

  
  


You’re pacing, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently when you stopped walking about. Nero didn’t know what to say, or do. He couldn’t explain it himself, when he had in truth some answers that could give you peace.. _Maybe_. He just didn’t know how to give it to you, someone- you who was close to V. That happened to be his own father’s humanity side with a physical form.

 

It would be a lot to take in. Hell he was still processing it.

 

“Okay. Stop pacing, sit.” Nero speaks, you whip your head to him glaring, “Sit!” He all but demands now, every single one of you in the room flinch. Even his beloved Kyrie as he yanks a chair outward to you.

 

No one was used to him being stern, just his smart ass ways and antagonizing. This reaction withheld answers. With a exasperated sigh you take the chair, dragging it till it was before you and eased into it. Nero scratches the side of his neck, looking around the room before falling onto the item in question. 

 

He didn’t know why he kept it. Hell it’s better if you knew anyways, so he reached into his coat pocket then tossed the book out on the table. At the sight of it you lunge forward, pawing the book with precision and care.

 

“Why do you have these Nero?!” You shout losing composure.

 

He was still wrapping his head around the idea, that you his childhood best friend was close to V a portion of his father. This would be in every sense fucking awkward.

 

“Just let me explain.. V.. Dante said he returned.”

 

“Returned where?!” You hiss.

 

“Y/n.. it’s a lot to take in..”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“V is Dante’s brother!” He shouts now tired of the banter.

 

“Dante’s?..” You slip, Nico catching your arm as you grip the book to your chest.

 

“But how?”

 

“Vergil he ugh, he’s Dante’s twin brother and sort of my old man.”

 

“Hold on say what?!”

 

“Y/n let him finish.” Nico pressed down on your shoulder so you were seated.

 

“Vergil’s my father and V was his humanity..” 

 

“Holy fuck nuggets….” Is all you say as you pass out.


	4. Mr. Popular & Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and keep my chapters under 1000 to 2000 words. Sorry for the delay life’s hectic. Also too many fandoms I’m in, I just binged all of bnha so I have Oneshots brewing for that & saw Endgame so there’s a fanfic cookin up for that too.
> 
> Without further ado enjoy my trash fic. Hasn’t been proof read again I’m writing this @ 3:40am bc I cant sleep. Enjoy~
> 
> He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence. So it is written~

**26th, July am01:05**

 

 

 

 

 

“So V..” You pause unsure, then proceed, “Is your Dad? Because he’s apart of Vergil... who’s also Dante’s older twin brother?? And V himself was Vergil’s humanity?” You summarize looking to Nico with one furrowed brow and the other raised up high, “Am I... is that all?” You ask her for confirmation.

 

“Yup that about sums it up.” The mechanic concludes placing her hands on her hips, “Of what we know that is.” You nod looking down at the ground.

 

The two of you look to Nero who’s flipping the pages of V’s book he always carried around delicately. Your eyes droop some, weighed down with complicated thoughts. Absentmindedly you drag your finger along the length of the cane, turning the information in your head once more.

 

“I didn’t know I had a family.. so I went to stop the idiots from killing each other. I succeeded but then they came up with this bright ass idea to close the gate..” Nero huffs shutting the book and tucks it into his breast pocket where it was hidden all this time.

 

“So they’re trapped in the Underworld right now.. as we speak?” You had a dumbfounded expression on your face, saying as if why weren’t they trying to help get them out?

 

“Don’t give me that look.” Nero stands up moving around to go to Kyrie his attention on her hair, the little braided up strand she started to style it with.

 

“I figured they’ve survived this long they’ll find a way out by themselves.”

 

“They’re your uncle and father!” You slam your hands flat onto the table, Nico bites her lip then turns away to head back out into the garage.

 

Nero peers over his shoulder at you as if you were speaking out of turn. Kyrie brings him to face her, by the end of his chin. His blue eyes search her brown ones for the unspoken answer. She’s got a kind hearted smile on, now rubbing the edge of his ear with fondness a little quirk she’d like to do to him since he cut his hair.

 

“We all owe them one way or another... at least we owe it to them, to try. V came to us for help, to make things right. And sure Dante fucks up half the time but he means well... all I’m asking is we try.” Your words feel heavy like lead.

 

“I got it already... we’ll go.” Nero bumps his forehead to Kyrie’s, who smiles cupping his cheek now.

 

“I thought you’d say such!” Nico pops her head in from the garage with a big o’grin.

 

“You always do what’s right. All of you.”

 

“Thanks Kyrie.” You breathe a breath of relief, patting Nero’s shoulder as you race up the stairs planning to pack for the trip.

 

“Better grab what you need I have a feeling we won’t be coming back for awhile!” Nico’s voice echoes throughout the house.

 

You slid down the hallway, shoulder bracing onto the open doorway to the guest bedroom. Once inside you begin to repack, only the bare necessities like showering stuff. The van had a bathroom after all, and just a few extra clothes. With it all zipped inside you swoop up the suit case with your weapon in question, the backpack on your back.

 

Nero shakes his head from his room when you rush by, a mere second goes on before your before his door way. The living space is both his and Kyrie’s private quarters and uniquely a mixture of their opposite personalities.

 

“Where’s Kyrie I wanna say bye.” You say to Nero who cracks a smile as he folds up some clothes.

 

“Well you’ll be disappointed.”

 

Your facial expression falls to one of confusion, “Why’s that?” You inquire when the bathroom in their room opens.

 

Out steps Kyrie in a completely new attire you’ve never seen her fashion before. Her brunette locks are tied up in a high pony tail. She’s wearing what you can easily tell to me Nero’s old red hoodie vest, over that is a coat that’s white with gold designs along the shoulders and sleeves. It’s different as it buttons up, but it gives you a sense of nostalgia. Remembering that the older sibling Credo wore something exactly like it, the long coat tail was different without the part in front it instead just continued upward. Where the buttons started at the waist.

 

Her pants were slim fitting almost like jeggings with buckles in sets of two on both legs. And brown pieces that went all the way up to the start of the pants that buttoned around her slim waist. Completed with dark brown boots. It was a mixture of Credo and Nero’s old look combined. Several minutes of eying her up and down multiple times, do you squeal in delight. Bounding towards the girl you jump at her in a hug, it stuns her but she quickly returns the embrace.

 

“I’ll take it, I look alright?”

 

“Alright?! Try amazing! Does this mean you’re going with?” You’re ecstatic, bursting with energy as your eyes sparkle up at her.

 

Kyrie was never one for conflict so she usually stayed at home. Didn’t want to get in Nero’s way or stop him on his mission. So you wondered if something had changed in her? Maybe her resolve? Either way you were happy to be having your second childhood friend join you.

 

“What do you think Nero?” Her brown eyes look to him, so you turn your head to regard his reaction.

 

It’s just like you imagined, he brushes under his nose with the regrown normal arm he now has that his devil bringer once was. You snicker with a devious gleam in your eyes. He was always so easy to read about Kyrie, and she just about glows under his bashful reply.

 

“You look... beautiful.” He mumbles the end part due to you being present.

 

“What was that?” You grin teasing him, as you purposely put a hand to your ear, bating him.

 

“I don’t think we heard you??? Did you Kyrie.” Just like old times she gives a sweet smile but shakes her head that she didn’t hear him.

 

“Argh!” Nero huffs turning away fuming, you could almost see the steam bursting from his head.

 

“I said you look beautiful!” He shouts now causing you both to laugh happily.

 

“Well said!”

 

“Nicely done!” Nico pops in through the door way.

 

“When did you get there!” Nero shouts her way.

 

“Been here the whole time.” Nico grins giving you a thumbs up, which you pass to Kyrie and she gives a gentle one.

 

“I’ll be in the van!” He grunts out grabbing his duffle bag when he stops turning around to see Kyrie behind him, “Are you all packed I’ll take yours down too.”

 

“Pfff!” You tried helplessly to keep your composure.

 

“Oooo such a gentleman.” Nico your partner in crime interjects.

 

“How sweet~” Once you stopped snickering you joined in.

 

“Here you go.” Kyrie places her own bag in his awaiting hand and touches his cheek lightly.

 

“Awwwww.” The two of you turn to mush at the gentle display of affection before the embarrassed hot headed devil hunter stomped his way out the room.

 

“You shouldn’t tease him so much.” Kyrie says to the two of you.

 

“Hehe can’t help it.” You confess going to head out you see Nico has picked up your suit case for you.

 

“He’s our adorable brother!” Both you and the mechanic confess with honesty.

 

“Race you to the van?”

 

“Yer on!”

 

Then you bolt down the hallway careful not to break anything or you’d never hear the end of Nero’s scolding. On the way down you see that you’ve left V’s cane leaning against the railing. You snatch it up and skip all the steps jumping into the air.

 

“Look out!” You shout just in time Nero ducks.

 

“Are you insane!” He shouts just as Nico shoves him aside.

 

“Move it loser! We’re racing!”

 

“That’s it! Get back here!”

 

“Now you’ve done it Nico!”

 

Nero continues to shout at you both, while you flee from him. You turn back on your heels smiling- just briefly forgetting all about the stress that had taken over your life. Dante wasn’t wrong when he told you to come here it was your roots. People you knew and considered family before you gave him the title too. This was what you needed to get your emotions and everything tied up. Processed and worked through.

 

 

 

**26th, July am04:46**

 

 

 

The van rocked side to side as it roves down the silent street. The town was almost devoured of life, a stillness they weren’t too accustomed to. Kyrie was stretched out on one of the sofa’s a thick wool blanket covers her. Nico brushes at her tired eyes, refocusing on the road ahead.

 

All while you and Nero played uno in the quietness. He was currently winning with only two cards left in his hand, while you had five to draw from and a hand full of seven cards. You chew the inside of your cheek, hoping for something to put you out of your misery of nearly losing to the devil hunter.

 

All bets where on the line.

 

You could only imagine what embarrassing thing he’d put you up to. Or would want from you. Typical brotherly, sisterly fun. When finally the van skids to a sudden stop unceremoniously.

 

“Whoa!” Kyrie jumps upright and Nero leaps from the table to catch her from going head first into the passenger seat.

 

“Sorry! We’re here... had to take some detours. Roads were out on the main highway..” Nico informs you all and gives a big yawn.

 

“It’s okay. Thanks for getting us here in one peace.”

 

“Yea-!” You smack Nero in the back of the head interrupting his crude comment, he groans shooting a glare your way.

 

“Shut it.” You give him one final look and hop out the van. Giving your stiff bones a crack.

 

“I won’t be but a minute.”

 

“Why’d we stop here again?” Kyrie asks Nero as she too wipes the sleepy tears out her eyes. Nico plops onto the sofa opposite of the love birds and yawns even louder than before.

 

“Could you be anymore obvious?” Nero grumbles at her only getting a middle finger as a response, “Someone was feeling home sick is all.” The silverette places his attention back to Kyrie.

 

“She wasn’t even gone a day. She’s too attached.”

 

“Leave her be!” Nico nudges Nero’s butt with her boot so he falls forward into Kyrie’s lap.

 

You fashioned the key to the joint into a bracelet that way you’d never lose it. Or misplace it, easily loosening the string you put it into the key hole. Only to see the door creeks open on it own. Someone had broken in, without missing a beat you rush back onto the van alarming them all.

 

They give quick questions, none of them you answer as you slide your suitcase out quickly. Lugging it off the bus you undo the latch and pull out a cylinder pole. With one click over an inner button blades all around the outer part stick out. The moon light glistening off of its pristine surface.

 

It’s a bladed hula hoop you’d like to call it for fun. Nico had some fancy snazzy name for it when she built it but you could never commit it to memory. With it in your hand now you kick the door to the place open, the darkness envelops the place primarily.

 

“I know you’re in here! Show yourself!” You demand authoritatively to the unknown intruder.

 

Theres a slight movement in the dark. You catch it with the corner of your eye, just as fast as they move do you prepare to block an attack.

 

Your instincts were right as a loud clang rings out. Steel meeting steel. Though yours had a bit of whatever demons were made of that made them so tough to cut through.

 

A whistle passes your ears it sounds feminine.

 

“Who are you?” You glare on the alert meeting their force with your own hidden strength.

 

“Y/n!” Nero shouts from behind you. The sudden call distracts you, and so you leap away when another blade swipes through the air aimed for your throat.

 

“What the hell!” He pulls out Red Queen almost immediately.

 

“I’m looking for Dante.”

 

“You wouldn’t be the first.” You hiss back at the woman.

 

“L-Lucia! Come on I hired you to find him not to kill people!” A sweet lighter voice echoes from inside the place when the lights cut on.

 

“Oh thank goodness we have light!” The younger girl expels a sigh.

 

You lower your weapon at seeing the blonde who was peaking from behind Dante’s desk. Those familiar beautiful blue eyes like sapphire jewels, was enough to make you not feel defensive anymore.

 

“Patty what the hell.” You drop the weapon aside which you hear Nico faintly shouting profanities your way. Nero grabs the item, clicking the button and tucks it away, and yeets the suitcase to its creator.

 

You breeze by the red head and tackle the blonde who returns your hug.

 

“Y/n... where’s Dante?” She asks into the hug, slowly you pull away to move her blonde bangs aside. Drinking in how much she’s grown up.

 

“First, I’m sorry I missed your party. I’ll make it up to you by getting that old man to come this time.”

 

“For reals!” She’s jumping up and down excitedly at that you chuckle eyes narrowing with affection.

 

“For real. So Patty who’s the red head?” You turn to see the woman who attacked you moments ago saunter in like she owned the place.

 

“Names Lucia... I worked with Dante once, he spared me when he didn’t have to. I owe him a great debt.”

 

“Well isn’t our little hunt such a saint.” You blurt out as if insultingly.

 

“Only towards woman.” Nero adds.

 

“Do you know where he is?” Lucia inquires.

 

“I hired her to help find him, Morrison told me only a little bit just that he’s missing.” The teen spoke never letting go of you.

 

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one who they withheld information from. Don’t worry we’re headed to Morrison’s now. I just dropped by to leave a note just in case anyone stopped by.” You shrug watching as the young girl ran for the van with all the energy bustling inside her.

 

“We’ve got more people going... great.” Nero mutters heading to the vehicle.

 

“Quit yer whining!” You shout at him scribbling a note you smack it onto the front door and pull a shit ton of chains around the door. Luckily they didn’t bust in but chose to pick the lock, so you can still lock the door. Adding to the chains that’ll reinforce strangers from breaking in, without the right tools they’d get nowhere.

 

All of you huddled up inside the van, Lucia being the most hesitant. She hung back near the back door incase of needing a hasty exit, Patty popped a squat down where Kyrie was once sleeping. The brunette moved to the passenger seat while you manned the wheel in question.

 

Nico sprawled out leisurely on the sofa behind the drivers seat and Nero sat beside Patty just behind Kyrie’s. You rev the van to life and headed back for the main road, following the gps. This was gonna be a long day not to mention, the legendary Hunter had far too many friends.


End file.
